The Duel heard round the Wizarding World
by noodle27272
Summary: This was my personal take of the duel that happened between Grindelwald and Dumbledore all those many years ago.


Ok so I have read many fanfictions, read all of the books and none of them really hit my way that I see the great duel between Dumbledore and Grindelwald going the way I see it. So here is how my brain works! :) Enjoy.

The cold air surrounding Nurmengard seemed to almost swirl around Dumbledore. Assessing this new threat and bringing back the report to his old flame. The one who spurned his advances, used him to his own personal advantage and gain and twisted his way of thinking. Even one summer of lust was far to long for that.

The winds suddenly dispersed as the large gates screeched open and a scream filtered through the mists.

"No! Dumbledore, turn around now and leave! You take one more step and I will end you!", the fear filled voice trembled through Albus' long graying hair covering his ears. The fear making his courage raise and the magic to build in his body until the cold was quite thoroughly chased away.

"This is your only chance, old friend. Either admit defeat now, remove all enchantments and let your prisoners go or I will do it myself and you will not like YOUR end results."

The swirling blue gaze of Dumbledore's eyes almost had Grindelwald in a trance. The power of a storm brewing the night before sailors take off from port seemed resembled back into the mirror of his gaze. No fear was held in Albus' eyes. Only determination, courage, and rage. Grindelwald knew that this match was going to be long and gruesome. He also knew that he would have to fight and even then, he would lose. Every Seer in the past 5 countries told him the same thing. He was going to lose.

Grindelwald didn't seem to notice the time pass or the group of people that seemed to be making a huge circle around them. Mutters of protection spells to provide protection against the witnesses of what might be the most legendary duel in all Wizarding time. "So be it" he finally stated and his wand snapped into his hand as he noticed Albus was already armed and ready.

They decided through eye contact that this was going to be a legitimate duel. They walked forward facing each other and Dumbledore called to Doge to witness the duel. The short man stumbled forward in fear, did the call to arms, and as they took the necessary steps away from each other Doge Disapperated away to the outside of the protection circle.

"DUEL!" He cried when he reappeared again.

*SLAP* The red blue aim at the soon to be Headmaster deflected into the stone face of the prison above causing a huge cloud of dust.

*SLAP SLAP SLAP* 3 more blurs came from Grindelwald in a range of colors and strengths.

Each one easily deflected and with a speed that rivaled anyone else, Dumbledore sent 3 more curses back. Grindelwald couldn't react in time to all of them, after deflecting the first and dodging the second, he took the 3rd on his right leg. Quickly jumping to the left, he disapparated to the top of the battlements and sent a rain of spells, jinxes, curses and Unforgivables at the man below.

Dumbledore shimmered as a golden ball of light wreathed in flame burst into existance around him and deflected every spell. The onlookers gasped as some of the flames burst forth in all direction and bounced against the strong protection spell circle. Some of the flames arches towards the prison and 3 walls fell on the west side. Grindelwald cried out as the wall underneath his feet gave way and he disapperated into a heap 20 feet away from Dumbledore.

They calmed a bit and just cast spells and jinxes, deflected, repeat. Figuring out each others styles of fighting, figured which spells they favored and tried to find the holes in each others knowledge of the arts.

"Sectumsempra!", Grindelwald yelled. With the power of the Elder Wand behind such an evil and malicious curse, it surely would have sliced through the powerful wizard it was flying , the earth seemed to open and Dumbledore fell through only to pop back up as soon as the spell passed overhead. Only taking an inch off of the mans long and flowing hair.

"Reducto!" Dumbledore bellowed and aimed at the prison above.

"Haha! Your aim is off old friend, someone needs to go to the healers to have their eyes checked!" Grindelwald taunted, only to suddenly feel a huge weight bring him to the ground and a rib snap. A rough yell escaped his lips as he swung his arms and all of the rubble that brought him down turned into a swirling mist that he sent hurling at Dumbledore. Dumbledore held up his hands as the mist hit him with a large gust that took away his breath but did no physical damage.

Grindelwald waved his wand over his side and he felt the rib pop into place. Taking a moment to examine his opponent, he saw that a few of his curses landing. Dumbledore had a nasty stinging jinx on his cheek, a few cuts on his left side and a rough looking gash on his left thigh.

Although he knew that he fared no better. He felt the cuts and scraped from the rocks that landed on his shoulders and back, he knew that one of Dumbledore's Expelliarmus attacks had hit his foot which was now missing its shoe.

Dumbledore was not going to let his friend turn enemy rest another moment and shot 5 curses in his direction which he easily dodged by disapperating and reappearing again 5 feet to the left of where he just was.

Finally having enough, Grindelwald started his grand finale. After 3 hours of dueling, he was getting ready to end this. Grindelwald fired curse and jinx and Unforgivable at the man before him. Keeping him on the defensive, Grindelwald put all of his energy into his next curse "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Dumbledore brought up a shield just in time to protect most of himself before being knocked back 20 feet and bouncing off the protective shielf of the witnesses. He had for got they were there about an hour before. He knew he was still alive but he felt his hair shifting from the blondish brown it had been to a ghostly white with little gray mixed in.

The moment he stood back up, Grindelwald's fear hit him. The sight before him turning his blood cold. Not even the power of the strongest wand known to Wizard kind would be able to save him now and he knew this was the end.

Dumbledore stood there seething, Grindelwald had tried to kill him! His hair sparked and lifted around his head. His deep blue eyes literally swirled around the iris. The blue mixing with the gold and purple of his magic as his body took in magic, cocked and ready to blow, Dumbledore waved his hand.

A wave unseen slammed into Grindelwald knocking him back over the witnesses, slamming him into the prison. 6 other spells and curses slammed into the prison around him and the stone became a living hand. Grasping him extremely tight and squeezing, lifting him into the air only to slam Grindelwald back into the ground over and over before he finally blacked out.

When he awoke, Dumbledore stood over him, waving the Elder Wand over his body, and he felt the warmth of a healing spell.

"Grindelwald, in accordance with the laws of the Hallows, I am now the true owner of the Elder Wand" he whispered to the man on the ground. "Furthermore, by the power vested to me by the Wizengamot, you are to be imprisoned here, in your own deisgn for the rest of your days." He stated loudly for all of the witnesses to here as they started to leave to spread the story of the duel turned legend.

Suddenly, Dumbledore grasped him and *pop* they were on the top floor of the tower of Nurmengard.

"This is the end old friend". Dumbledore muttered sadly. "I save your life, only to comdemn you to a fate worse then death. You will be here, alone, for the rest of your life. To live out your days with your memories and silence to be your only escape. I will visit this place one a year on this exact date but you will never see me or even know I am here. This place will be warded to keep you completely undetected, unheard, unseen, and out of the existance of Wizarding, Muggle, and other magical beings affairs. I am sorry it came to this my dear." Dumbledore stated, emotion finally breaking through.

Before Grindelwald could respond, he was gone. There he was, all alone, locked inside his solitary cell. Silence quickly drew in as he felt energy simmer around him from the spells Dumbledore started erecting.

After an earth rumbling crash of the spells working around the prison coming together, silence fully set in.

This truly was the end. 


End file.
